


There's nothing like you and I

by sweetkisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Harry!Top, Louis is underage for like two months, Louis!bottom, Love, M/M, School, Student!Louis, Teacher!Harry, he always tops so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a teacher who hates John Green and falls in love with Louis, his student, who loves John Green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's nothing like you and I

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a week and I still don't like it. The ending is crappy because i just wanted to finish it lol.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Harry fixes his dark blue tie one last time as the bell rings; singling that first period has started. His hands are sweaty as he wipes them on his brand new white dress shirt his mum bought him for his first day as a teacher.

Harry Styles is a 21 year old who just graduated from uni with the highest scores possible and was offered a job at Doncaster High School as soon as he stepped off campus. He, obviously, accepted the offer and now, three months later, he is starting his first teaching job as an English teacher for eldest grade and he's more nervous than he was when he came out to his parents five years earlier.

The door his classroom is already opened and waiting new students. His first class is full of those who are graduating next year so they aren't going to have any motivation at 8 o'clock in the morning but Harry's going to try.

Finally the first student arrives a girl who looks like she woke up way too early to put on all that make up. Then everyone is coming in laughing and joking with their friends, asking each other what a great summer they had.

The late bell rings and Harry gulps as all the students stop talking and look up at him. Some of girls checking him out which makes him shift his feet. He's knows he not exactly bad looking with his green eyes, curly hair, defined jaw line. Harry works out so his arms and abs are very nice too.

Just as he's about to open his mouth another student comes running into the room a young boy. A beautiful young boy with cute glasses and his golden hair swept across his forehead. The boy is short with thick thighs and a big arse. Not that Harry is looking or anything. His black jeans are rolled up to show off his dainty ankles that Harry could very easier wrap his fingers around. His dark maroon sweater is lose on him showing of how tiny he really is. Overall he's perfect. Not that Harry noticed though.

He doesn't look at Harry instead he going to the only desk left, which ironically is in the front row right where Harry is standing about to talk to the class. He sets his book bag next to him and places his hands in his lap. That's also where his gaze goes and Harry wishes he would look up so that he can see his face.

Harry walks over to the door and shuts it close.

"Hello." He states to the classroom as he walks back over to the pretty boy and stands in front of his desk. "My name is Mr. Styles and I'm new here. Actually this is my first teaching job, having graduated from uni only three months ago." Harry tapes his fingers on the pretty boy’s desk before turning around and walking to the front corner where his own desk lies.

"I know that none of you really want to be here, especially because it's your last year and 8 in the morning." He grabs a stack of papers off of it and turns back to the class. "Sometimes I'm not going to want to be here either. I mean I'm only 21 I'm still looking for a good time." A couple of the students’ nod their heads at his statement which makes him smile. He looks over at pretty boy who is still staring at his lap.

Harry walks back over to the students and starts to pass out the papers he has.

"This is your syllabus. It has everything we are going to cover and when we are going to do so. We might skip a few things or extended some, you never know." Harry makes it to the middle front desk, pretty boy. He sets the paper down with his pointer finger and keeps it on the paper as he walks around it. Yeah it's weird and yeah he's just trying to see this boy’s face. "If you don't want it please recycle it because this world is already dying quick enough." He finishes and walks back up in front of the boy who is now reading the syllabus with interest. He's also the only one.

He goes to talk when he sees a young man with ugly brown hair siting diagonal, left of pretty boy, raise his hand. The first question of his first teaching job. Let's hope it's good.

"Yes..?" He nods at the boy.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" He says.

It wasn't a good first question.

"Yeah take the hall pass." He doesn't. "Okay so I don't care where you sit but if you're distracted by your seat then I will move you. Let's take roll." Harry claps his hands together with a smile and walks over to his desk and grabs the sheet. He takes his computer chair and rolls it to the middle of the floor, in front of pretty boy who is still reading the syllabus, and sits in it.

Harry reads out the names looking up after each 'here' or the occasional 'present'. He tries to remember the faces and names but by the sixth student he forgot who the first one was. Every time he reaches a boy’s name he looks up hoping to see the pretty boys face.

"Louis Tomlinson."

"Here." It's quiet, oh so quiet. Harry looks up to see the pretty boy look right back at him. His eyes bluer than blue itself, his cheekbones have been carved by the gods, lips thin and pink and now that Harry can see him pull he knows this boy is going to cause him trouble.

Louis is a great name for him.

He finishes the list and lets the kids have the rest of class time to talk. Harry sits at his desk and types a couple of things down for future classes and taking the occasional glance at the pretty big, Louis.

The bell rings and the students filter out a couple of the brave girls say by and the boys nod at him. Overall it's a good class and he's glad he gets second period off because he's really tired right now. Harry closes his eyes and leans back in his chair.

"M-Mr. Styles." The quiet voice says, startling Harry who sits up right and looks at Louis who he thought left with the other students. "I-I've noticed that you put on the syllabus that we will be reading 'How to kill a mockingbird' in October and then again in January." Louis says shyly, looking at the syllabus his is hands rather than at Harry.

"Really?" Harry rolls over to Louis and looks at the syllabus. Yeah he had a whole stack in front of him but Louis' seemed easier.

"Yes, sir." Louis' breathe smells like fresh minty toothpaste. "Right here." He points to October and then to January. "And here." Harry leans unnecessary close to Louis.

"I wonder if they are all like that." Harry says to himself as he falls back into teacher mood and rolls back to the stack and well they are all like that. "Ha. Must have been because I did it last minute aka ten minutes before school started." Harry laughs and smiles when Louis smiles shyly at him. "I'll just tell everyone that in my next classes. Thank you Louis." Louis nods at him and starts to walk to the door when the bell rings for the late class. "Seems to be a thing with you being late?" Harry questions making Louis stop and turn to him.

"N-No sir. I was reading Looking for Alaska and I lost track of time." He explains quietly as he looks down at his feet.

"It's fine. I honestly don't care. You seem like a student who's actually going to try so don't worry if it happens again. Do you need a pass to your next class?" Harry asks already opening his draw and pulling a pass out.

"No, sir. I have study hall and I don't need a pass for that."

"Are you sure?" Harry asks as he tries to drag out their conversation forever because doesn't want Louis to leave. So what if he's a student Harry is allowed to appreciate...right?

"Yes, sir." Louis says as he turns around.

"I have a study hall this period too. So if you ever need to talk I won't mind." Louis nods at him. “Also J. K. Rowling is a better author than John Green.”

“I disagree, sir.” Louis smiles and walks out. God that last sentence he said was stupid. "You're such an idiot Harry.” He whispers to himself.

*

When Harry walks out of school at the end of his first day he's surprised to see Louis sitting at the bottom of the front steps.

"You alright?" Harry asks when he reaches to bottom, it's been half an hour since school left out.

"Oh h-hi Mr. Styles. Yeah I'm fine just waiting for my mum. She's always late because she works at the hospital and-." He's cut off by the phone in his hand going off. "Hello? Oh okay. Okay. Love you too. Bye." He hangs up and looks down at his lap.

"She's not coming is she?" Harry asks because somehow he knows everything about Louis. The small boy shakes his head at him as he gathers up his stuff and stands up. "Do you want a ride?" Harry asks and he knows he shouldn't do it but if he gets caught he can just say house they aren't a walking district and Louis isn't allowed to walk. Even though Harry just wants to be next to Louis and learn everything about him.

"Yes please." Louis says and Harry leads him over to his car when Louis timidly gets in, placing his book bag on the ground by his feet. Louis tells him where he lives and Harry puts the address in and starts on his way, ironically Louis only loves two streets over from Harry.

"So Louis it's your last year right?" Harry tries to start a conversation.

"Yes sir."

"Are you glad it's over?" Harry stops at the red light and looks over at Louis who is staring at his lap.

"Yes sir." Louis whispers.

"Please stop calling me sir Louis." Harry says but he doesn't say how he wants Louis to call him Harry instead.

"Sorry." Louis whispers as the light turns green.

"What are your plans for next year?" Harry asks gently.

"I want to go to uni and study English." Louis says and Harry smiles at that because Louis is like him.

"Like me?"

"Yeah." Louis giggles and that's a beautiful sound. "But I doubt I'll be able too, my mum doesn't have a lot of money so I'll probably just take a gap year and earn enough to go to night classes." That makes Harry frown because his parents are rich and so is Harry. He went to the best college and he's driving a ranger rover for god sake.

"Oh." Harry says as he pulls onto Louis' street, trying to think of something good to say.

"Yeah but whatever." Harry stops at Louis' house. "Thank you." Louis whispers and the door is slammed shut before Harry can put the car in park.

As Harry watches Louis' bum move as he walks into his home he knows that Louis' going to be the death of him.

*

"Make sure you study for your test on Monday. Enjoy your weekend." Harry says just before the bell rings. It's been three weeks since the start of school and it's going normal. Harry watches Louis a little to closely but nothing interesting has happened since the first day. That fact shouldn't upset Harry but it does.

Harry walks over to his desk and plops down in his chair, pulling a huge stack of papers that he needs to grade over the weekend so he better start now. He grabs his pen and sighs as he picks up the first paper.

"Um, Mr. Styles?" Harry jumps at the sound and looks.

"Yes. Louis?" Harry says his voice cracking because the last time Louis said that to him was in Harry's wet dream, but no one needs to know about that or the fact that Harry was covered in cum.

"I have a couple of questions about the test on Monday." Louis says and Harry really doesn't have time for this with all the papers but then again it's Louis.

"Fire away." Harry sets down the paper and turns fully to Louis who has a notebook and pencil in his hands.

"Okay so how many questions?"

"Thirty, all multiple choice." Louis scribbles down in his notebook and if Harry wasn't so stressed about finishing these papers then he would have found it cute.

"Are there any questions about the author?" Louis look up at him with his face still toward the notebook which makes the fringe fall over his eyes. Harry breath hitches because that's the most beautiful thing he's ever see. "Um Mr. Styles." Harry breaks out of his trace and looks away blushing.

"Sorry Louis. I'm just stressing out over all these papers I need to grade." Harry partly lies.

"Do you-I mean...um, I could help you if you need it?" Harry perks up at that and turns back to Louis.

"Really?" Harry says excited that not only will he get these done faster he'll also spend more time with Louis even though he shouldn't because it's wrong.

"Of course." Louis smiles at him.

"Okay pull up a chair." Louis does and sits right next to Harry. They spend the whole period grading papers in a comforting silence that Harry really wants to fill.

*  
"I think I'm falling for my student." Harry says when he sits down across from Liam and Zayn, his bed friends, at a restaurant they decided to meet up at.

"What did you say?" Liam rushes out in worry.

"Louis is his name. He's beautiful and perfect in every way. Hell he even loves English as much as me." Harry flings his arms out. “The only thing is that he likes John Green and I don’t.”

"You know you can't do this Harry." Zayn warns.

"I know." Harry breathes out. "But I can't help what I'm felling and what I'm feeling is so much to handle."

*

Louis stays in Harry's room every day during second period. First they were just grading then they were talking but now they are flirting, not big but they are. Harry really likes Louis even though he is his student and that's wrong but Louis is also 17 and an only child who lives with his caring mother who really wouldn't appreciate Harry trying to get with Louis.

Harry learns that Louis is shy about many things but when it comes to English he knows everything and that's a big reason why they are great together except Louis' favorite writer is John Green and Harry's favorite is J. K. Rowling and honestly that would be a deal breaker to Harry but he’s just too into Louis so he lets it slide. But they can't be together because Harry's his teacher...right?

Harry's attraction to Louis builds more and more each day, especially because Louis is wearing tighter closes showing off his curves or baggy clothes letting Harry know how Louis would look in his big clothes.

Now Harry sits in his chair at his desk while Louis, well, Louis sits on the desk, rather close to Harry too. Not that anyone's complaining. Louis' going off on some rant about how the John Green is better than J. K. Rowling and Harry just nods his head and half listens because Louis is wearing glasses today.

"I mean maybe it’s just my generation but-"

"I didn't know you have glasses." Harry cuts in as his mind blurts out its thoughts. Louis blushes and looks down at his lap.

"Yeah. I usually wear contacts but my eyes were hurting today so I decided to keep it safe." Louis blushes harder when Harry leans forward and places a hand on Louis' knee, yeah he knows he's pushing way past boundaries, and looks up at Louis' stunning eyes.

"I like them." Harry whispers quietly and Louis opens his mouth to say something but the bell rings and he is out the door with a small bye.

Harry groans in frustration because he's not only attracted but he's attached to this student and he can't let this happen.

*

Harry jumps when he hears someone tapping on his car window where he is sat in and on his way home. He looks over and it's Louis, who looks nervous, scared and happy all at once. Harry rolls down his window.

"H-Hi Mr. Styles." Louis says and Harry really can't get over him because he's so adorable in those glasses. "I was wondering if you could ride me to my house again?" Louis looks at the ground nervously before biting his lip and looking back at Harry who saved that image of Louis biting his lip for later tonight.

"Course. Come on in." Louis smiles and runs around to the other door and hops in.

"Thank you Mr. Styles." Harry nods at him but he really just wants Louis to call him Harry.

The car ride is full of little bits of small talk here and there and when Harry pulls up in front of Louis' house Louis doesn't move.

"Mr. Styles." Louis whispers oh so quietly. "Can I um talk to you about something?" Harry nods at him concerned that this might be about when Harry put his hand on Louis' leg. "I know that I'm 17, about to be 18, and I should already know this but I'm just wondering how do-does someone-anyone figure out their...sexuality?" Louis mumbles the last word out and Harry doesn't know if he heard that right.

"What was that last part?" He asks gently. Louis huffs and closes his eyes behind his glasses before continuing.

"I think I might me gay." He blurts out. Harry thinks he might faint because he's having a sexuality talk with someone he's wanted in his pants for the last three months. "I mean, uh I don't know. There is this guy and he makes me laugh, smile and feel special and whenever I'm around him I get these, these butterflies." Louis gestures to him stomach and Harry smiles because he actually has a butterfly on his. "I always get these urges to-to-to kiss him! I've never been with a girl so i don't know if I'm straight but I've never been with a boy either. Also no girl has ever gave me these feelings before." Louis slumps back against his seat when he finishes talking and looks over, absolutely terrified, at Harry.

First things first. Louis is a virgin, he's a confused 17 year old boy, he's obviously fallen for someone and it's not Harry.

"Well. Louis I can tell you that I was in your position many years ago." Harry talks trying to remain professional and not to come on to Louis more than he already has. "And I met this boy and I really liked him and one day my mind kept telling me to kiss so I did. We dated for two years after that but what I'm saying is that maybe your stomach or your brain is right. Maybe this boy is made for you and that's why you get those feelings."

"So what should I do?" He whisper and looks at Harry straight on.

"Listen to yourself." Harry says and he looks at Louis' perfect eyes. "What are you saying?"

"Kiss him." Louis whispers and then Harry feels thin perfect lips against his own. Harry jumps back from Louis in shock and when he sees Louis' terrified expression he knows he shouldn't have. Harry watches as tears fill up in Louis' eyes and Harry reaches for him but he's out the door and crying his way into his house.

Harry slams his head against the horn because he ruined everything.

*

That night Harry calls his mum and tells her everything about how he's falling for a student that he shouldn't be

"It's okay Harry." She reassures him? Her voice giving him the comfort he loves and misses. "People find love in the weirdest places."

"But why me mum!? Why now!? It's my first year and I-."

"Maybe he's the one, Harry. How did you feel when you kissed?"

"Like I could do it every day for the rest of my life." Harry admits to both his mum and himself.

*

Louis avoids Harry like the plague. He doesn't stay after class; actually he's the first to leave when the bell rings. He doesn't ask any questions even though Harry can see him itching to. Hell Harry even put a typo on a paper just so Louis would tell him. He didn't.

So Harry went to this last resort and wrote 'see me after class' on a test that Harry gave him a 52 on even though really got a hundred.

Then when the bell rings Harry's palms start to sweat.

"No homework." He shouts the students walking out the door. He says seated in his chair where it sits in the front of the room, by Louis who is sitting there starting at his paper. Harry rolls his chair over and closes the door and pulls down the shades over the tiny window once everyone leaves and rolls back to Louis. He places his hands on Louis' desk.

"How? I-I-I studied so hard." Louis sounds like he's on the verge of tears and that makes Harry feel horrible.

"It's not real." Harry snatches the paper from him. "You got a hundred I just wanted to talk to you." Louis' eyes widen and he stands up and darts to the door but Harry stops him by grabbing his arm. He pushes Louis against the wall and stands right in front of him, close enough to feel Louis' worried breaths.

"I need to get to class." Louis whispers out quietly. Harry looks into the younger boys eyes and sees that they are full of tears and it breaks Harry's heart because he just wants to show Louis how he really feels.

"We need to talk about that kiss." Harry says sternly as his lips start to itch for another one. Louis shakes his head and Harry feels hurt. "You can't tell anyone about it."

"I won't I-I swear-"

"Or the many more to come." And then Harry leans in quickly and kisses Louis. First it's stiff and weird but once they relax it's good. Better than good it's perfect. Harry has butterflies in and on his tummy now. He doesn't care how risky and bad this relationship is going to be but they'll make it work.

Louis' shaky arms wrap around Harry's neck as he pulls Harry down and closer to him. Harry smiles into the kiss and wraps his hands around Louis' lower back, right above that perfect bum of his.

They kiss longer until the late bell rings for the beginning on second period and Harry pulls away from Louis, standing up straight. That's when he realizes just how tiny Louis truly is.

"That was nice." Louis giggles out his hands now playing with little hairs on the back of Harry's neck.

"Yeah it was." Harry chuckles deeply reminding him of their age difference and how risky this is.

"So..?" Louis' smile fades.

"Listen Louis I really like you even though you like John Green but would you like to go out sometime? As my boyfriend?" Harry asks with a wink.

"I'd love to Mr. Styles." Louis smiles brightly.

"Harry. My names Harry."

"I'd love to Harry." Louis whispers as he stands on his tip toes and kisses Harry again.

*

Christmas break comes and goes and Harry and Louis spend almost every minute together. Not out in the open though. Louis lies to his mum saying he's going to some random friend’s house but he really goes to Harry's.

They might be different ages and one might be a teacher of the other but they are perfect.

They fit together like puzzle pieces in every way possible, physical, mental and emotion. Harry makes Louis laugh and Louis makes Harry laugh. They both have the same amount of love to give. Both love English equally. They're the type of couple that would rather talk about some book than have sex. Not that they haven't tried sex, no they have, but not the full on sex yet.

They haven't even been dating that long and Harry could tell one everything about Louis. The good and bad stuff. The bad fact is that Louis has social problems but Harry sees no flaw in him. The bad from Harry's perspective is the fact that Louis likes John Green and well Harry doesn’t.

They struggle in school though. Trying not to look or touch is hard but as soon as everyone leaves for second period they are unbreakable.

*

"So what do you want for your birthday Harry?" Louis asks from where he is say on Harry's desk with his arms around Harry's neck.

"Nothing big." Harry says and he lowers his hands from Louis' lower back to the waistband of his pants. Louis blushes and looks at where Harry stands between his legs. Harry attaches him lips to Louis' neck and kisses down slowly. "Well something big." Harry mumbles against Louis' jaw lifts Louis off the desk by grabbing Louis' bum. Louis yelps and tightens his grip on Harry.

"Harry. We can't do anything here." Louis says once Harry roughy shoves the smaller boy against the wall and starts to suck on Louis' neck. "Harry." Harry chuckles because Louis tried to sound stern but not whenever Harry hits that certain spot.

"But I'm horny." Harry says and starts to grind up into Louis.

"Harry-." A knock at the door causes both boys to freeze. Another knock sets them on high alert. Harry drops Louis who catches himself and flings into the student chair by Harry's desk. Harry fixes his semi before opening the door only to see the principal.

"Hello. Mr. Smith." He greets him.

"Mr. Styles." He nods down at Harry with his wrinkle covered face and thinning hair. His slim arms are behind his back making him look taller than ever. Harry thinks that he has a slight slouch because he might have run into a couple doorways before. "Have you seen Louis Tomlinson? His teacher clams that he stays in here so you can help him with his English but I just wanted to check."

"Oh yeah he's been here every day during second period for a while." Harry says and steps back to show that Louis is indeed here.

"Alright then I'll leave you too be. Thank you Mr. Styles." The man nods and walks away.

"You're welcome sir." Harry says before he closes the door and takes a deep breath.

"T-That was close." Louis says from Harry's desk. "But I told you not here." He smirks at Harry before turning around and working again.

"I'm still horny though." Harry chuckles as he sits down and pulls out his phone and starts typing on it.

"What are you doing?" Louis asks and Harry looks up from his phone, but continues typing.

"Trying to cool down." Harry motions to his crotch where his semi still is but only because Louis looks so goddamn good today, also because Harry just really wants to fuck him but he won't pressure Louis into it.

"How?"

"Google image the word vagina." Harry says bluntly and it's true. He's done it a million times before and every time it works because the vagina is just a gross slimy flappy hole.

"W-What?!" Louis stutters out and looks around like someone might have heard Harry.

"It works though." Harry clicks on a picture, expanding it bigger. "Here look." He shoves it over in Louis' face.

"Ew! Oh my god is that for real!?" Louis looks frighten as if someone just threatened his whole family.

"Yup." Harry smirks.

"Okay remember how I was confused on my sexuality?" Louis asks as he stares at the picture will a look of disgust.

"Yeah why?"

"Because I came to the realization that I'm gay and I don't want to be anywhere near t-th-that thing!" Louis points at Harry's phone and Harry laughs at his boyfriend who looks like a little puppy that just figured out how babies are made. Not even a puppy, Harry tilts his head at Louis, a hedgehog.

"You know what animal you are?" Harry puts down his phone but Louis' face still looks horrified.

"What?" Louis giggles finally letting go of the picture of Harry's phone.

"You are totally a hedgehog." Harry smiles at him.

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yes. You know what else is a compliment?" Harry rolls closer to Louis, if possible because there is no space anyways. Louis shakes his head at Harry. "You might just have the sexiest ankles ever. No scratch that you do have the sexiest ankles ever." Harry and Louis looks down between them to see Louis' tight black jeans rolled up a little but just to show off his fragile ankles.

"T-Thank you." Louis blushes.

"Welcome gorgeous." Harry kisses Louis' nose. They talk for about five more minutes and then the bell is ringing and they part ways.

*

It's Harry's birthday tomorrow and since he's spending it with Louis Zayn and Liam are over his house trying to get him drunk even though he has school the next day.

"Guys I'm not drinking anymore I have to teach and I can't do that with a hangover." Harry slurs out. He might not have drunk as much as the boys but he is a huge lightweight.

"Harry don't be like that." Zayn says as he sits down next to him and hands him a shot.

"I'm only turning 22." Harry giggles as he takes the shot from Zayn's hand.

"Yeah but that's still drunk worthy." Liam hands him another one which Harry smiles at before drinking it.

"Everything is drunk worthy." Niall laughs out, he's already wasted as he hands Harry another shot.

That's how it goes for the rest of the night Harry sitting at his kitchen table as Liam, Zayn and Niall bring him drinks, some for themselves. When Harry's completely gone Zayn turns on some trashy music that Harry hates but not tonight because he's slowly dancing to it himself while the Liam and Zayn talk at the table. Niall is still passed out of the couch like he's been for the last two hours.

"How do you tell someone you love them?" Harry asks as he turns in another circle. "Because I love Louis and it's not the alcohol talking I seriously love him." Harry says and the boys look over at him to see a serious look on Harry's drunken face. "I love him." He repeats but this time it's to himself. "I have to tell him." Harry puts the glass down as he stumbles to the living room where his phone lays.

"No!" Liam and Zayn shout as they run after him and tackle him just before Harry can grab the phone.

"You can't call him while you're drunk." Liam says into his right ear.

"It's bad for you and bad for him." Zayn says in his left. "Wait until you're sober to tell him." Harry nods and the boys help him up and lead him to his room where they tuck him in and wish him goodnight.

"Tomorrow." Harry whispers in his sleep. "Love-Louis-tomorrow." He mumbles out throughout the night.

*

It's Harry's birthday.

Harry closes the door to his classroom and turns around to Louis who is standing right in front of him. He leans down and kisses him lightly. When he leans back he states at Louis before taking a deep breath and say it.

"Happy birthday." Louis smirks at him.

"Thank you babe." There is a moment of silence before anyone talks.

"I love you." Not only Harry but Louis says. Together. They said it together. Harry watches as Louis eyes widen.

"I do Louis. I love you. Everything is perfect." Harry kisses him again.

"I-I love you even though you hate John Green." Louis says shyly. "Can't believe we said it together." He giggles lightly.

"Me either." Harry kisses him deeply. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck to bring him closer. Harry smiles as he places his hands on the back of Louis' thighs and slides up into Louis' back. There kiss isn't special but it's full of so much love and there's many more of these to come. When they pull away they stare into each other’s eyes to find love.

"I love you." They say together and giggle some more.

*

At half past six there is a knock at Harry's front door and it's none other than Louis.

"What are you doing here? It's Friday night why aren't you out?" Harry questions as Louis walks in and he shuts the front door.

"I-it's your b-birthday." Louis looks at the ground with a bright red face full of nerves. "And I never go out anyways." Louis mumbles.

"Oh."

"Happy Birthday." Louis says. The small boy looks up at Harry, his eyes bluer than ever. "I-um-you know I don't have a lot money with my mum but I decided that this present is a more...in the moment thing." Louis whispers shyly and Harry knows exactly what he's talking about.

Harry's going to fuck Louis tonight.

"So what it is?" Harry questions with a smirk. Louis takes a step forward and lift his shaky arms wrapping them around Harry's neck and pulling him down and kissing Harry's smirk away. Louis pulls back quickly and moves his mouth to Harry's ear.

"Me."

Harry grabs Louis' hips and pulls them so their bodies are aligned. Harry licks into Louis' mouth doing whatever he can to get this thing moving because he needs to be inside Louis. Harry feels himself grow as their kiss gets heated. Harry moves his hands to Louis arse and squeezes the tight jeans and flesh. Louis whines into Harry's mouth and that makes Harry go off.

He bends down and picks the small boy up earning a squeak from him. Harry walks them to his bedroom and throws the younger boy on the bed. Louis bounces once before Harry places his left hand on his chest and pushes him down as he crawls over him, straddling his hips.

Harry kisses him deeply and moves his left hand to palm Louis' growing hard on. Louis moans into Harry's mouth and wow Harry can live off those moans.

Harry grows harder and harder the more Louis moans out. Harry continues to palm him until Louis is hard and bucking into his hand. Harry gets off of Louis and the bed and rips off everything but his boxers. Louis only has his shirt off when Harry is done. The older man watches as Louis struggles with his pants zipper, his budge in the way.

"I got you." Harry chuckles his voiced deeper than normal. He crawls back onto the bed and slowly pulls the zipper down, watching Louis breath speed up. Harry smirks knowing that Louis gets like this a lot but now that they are going all the way it's probably more nerve racking.

"Hurry." Louis breaths out. Harry smirks harder as he rips off both Louis' pants and boxers. Harry moves up and hovers over Louis kissing him deeply rubbing their cocks together. Harry kisses down Louis' neck and chest. Stopping to bite his nipples lightly before continuing down but he doesn't stop at Louis' cock he moves lower. He bends the smaller boys’ legs up and opens them wide.

"Happy birthday to me." Harry smirks at Louis. His eyes are probably dark and full of lust and lust only. Harry breaths over Louis' hole and smirks harder when he sees the small boy shiver at his breath. Harry places his tongue flat against Louis' hole. He moans finally being allowed to touch this.

"P-please." Louis begs causing Harry to look up at the eighteen year old. Louis is gripping the bed sheets at his side, his eyes shut tightly and his cock red and lying against his stomach. Harry put him this way and honesty having this perfect boy laying before him begging for Harry is the best birthday present ever.

Harry takes a deep breath before diving his tongue back into the smaller boy. He plunges in and out of Louis' hole fast, stretching the velvet walls that Harry just wants to wrap himself in, more like his dick though. Harry moan as he tastes Louis and stretches his tongue as far as he can savoring the taste. He tastes innocent and young. Louis is moaning so loudly and god Harry can't stand it. He grabs his cock with his right hand strokes it.

Harry moves away from Louis' hole to catch his breath. Louis is stroking his cock am it just happens be the same rhythm as Harry. The older man chuckles at that and takes both of his hands to spread Louis' checks opened. His hole is clenching around nothing and Harry just really wants to get in it already.

"I'm going to fuck my birthday present now." Harry crawls up and kisses Louis before grabbing the lube from his bedside table.

"H-hurry." Louis says and he already looks fucked out. Harry smirks as he squeezes the lube into his hands and pumps it on his cock. Harry aligns with the smaller boys’ hole.

"Ready?" Harry looks up to see Louis' nod at him with glazed eyes. Harry slowly pushes into Louis watching as his lovers face twists into pain. When Harry's all the way in he hovers over Louis, placing his hands on either side of the boys head. "Breath baby." Harry says and Louis opens his eyes and takes deep breathes.

Louis and Harry stare into each other's eyes to see lust and love hidden in them. Harry feels like he is going to explode if he doesn't start fucking Louis right now. He's so tight and warm and those velvety wall it what Harry loves.

"Move." Louis whispers into the silence and Harry pulls almost all the way before slamming right back in and hitting Louis' prostate dead on. "Uh Harry!" Louis moans as his back arches and Harry hits his prostate again. It feels so good, everything being in Louis, watching Louis' reactions and most of all hearing them.

Harry moves faster and faster. Hitting the small boys prostate everyone. He looking down in Louis' eyes, Harry's sweat covered hair falling down in front of his eyes. Louis look back at him, breathless and fucked out.

Harry knows he close and Louis looks like he is going to collapse any second. He wraps his hand around Louis' cock and strokes him in rhythm with his thrusts. Louis releases little 'uhs' before he goes over the edge, he arches his back and cums over his stomach and Harry's hand. Louis clenches around Harry who throws his head back as he releases himself in Louis.

They ride out their orgasm together before Harry pulls out and no matter how much he just wants to cuddle up and sleep he needs to clean them off. He walks into his bathroom attached to his bedroom and wets down a flannel. The tall man goes back to the bathroom and wipes down himself before cleaning off the half asleep eighteen year old in his bed.

He throws the flannel as he falls down beside Louis and pulls him to his chest wrapping his arms around him.

"That was perfect." Louis says as Harry kisses his neck lightly.

"I try my best."

"Happy birthday." Louis mumbles through his sleep.

"Thank you love you Lou. Goodnight." Harry waits for a response but he gets a light snore from Louis making him chuckle and join him in the dream world.

*

"But the funny thing is that she wrote a book under a new name, Robert Galbraith." Louis giggles out.

"But that's just shows how smart she is!" Harry laughs out as he takes another sip of his beer. Harry and Louis are at Harry's table talking English and laughing. It's just amazing that Harry would find someone who actually likes and appreciates English as much as he does.

"She's the second best writer." Louis giggles again as he sips his beer. He's tipsy and Harry's never realized that Louis would be such a light weight because he only had two beers.

"She is the best writer. Harry Potter not only has a good name it is also a great series that I read four and a half times."

"Four and a half?" Louis raises an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. I started teaching so I didn't have time to finish it." Harry smiles at Louis. Suddenly Harry's front door bursts and Zayn and Liam come stumbling in. "What are you guys doing here?" Harry stands up as Louis sets down his wine and looks at his lap.

"We just came to see our favorite teacher." Liam says.

"And his student." Zayn walks over to the table towards Louis but Harry moves and stands in front of Louis. "Calm down Harry. I just want to say hi." Harry glares at him as he moves away from Louis. He knows his friends aren't too keen of the idea of Harry and Louis. He's just worried.

"Zayn." He sticks his hand out towards the young boy.

"Louis." He whispers as he shakes his hand.

"Liam." He steps forward and extends his hand that Louis shakes shyly.

"Where's Niall?" Harry asks.

"He had a date with some girl." Liam explains as him and Harry watch Zayn grab two more beers giving them to him and Liam. "Anyways let's have a good night."

And they do. Louis relaxes around the boys but not as much as he does when he's with Harry. Zayn and Liam don't drink too much and Louis doesn't drink around them. They listened to music and talked; Louis laughed and talked with the boys.

The night ends when Louis falls asleep on Harry's shoulder and the boys decided to go home.

"I'm still not keen on you dating a student but you and Louis are perfect together so I'll let this one go." Liam smiles at Harry. "I'll text you." He picks up a passed out Zayn and carries him out the door. Harry looks at Louis who is curled up in a ball. His heart grows ever bigger for this young boy.

*

It's April now and Harry and Louis have decided to tell Louis' mum. It's risky oh very risky. It could end Harry but Louis says that his mum knows he's been seeing someone and she wants to meet them. Louis also hasn't told his mum that he was gay. Needless to say Harry's panicking.

He is at Louis' front door dressed in his nicest blazer and favorite blue tie. It might be his favorite because it's the same color as Louis' eyes but no one needs to know that. Harry lifts his fist and prepares to knock. He's sweating in the spring air and feels like his body is going to explode. He's never been this nervous before, his palms are clammy and his forehead is sweaty almost as bad as his armpits.

Whatever happens inside this tiny house could determine his future. Will Harry be known as a teacher that came onto his student or will be known as Louis' older boyfriend that he might or might not have met him throw his teaching career. He could end up in jail. Maybe if Jay, Louis' mum, threatens him with the cops than Harry can bribe her with money. That might be low but Harry will resort to that.

Harry takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as he knocks and waits.

"Harry." Louis smiles brightly at him as he opens the door. Louis is wearing black skinny jeans, Harry's favorite, and a nice green dress shirt that just happens to be the same color as Harry's eyes. "Mum's in the kitchen-"

"Mum is right here." A woman's voice comes from Louis' left. Louis looks down as she walks into the room. Harry is surprised how much she looks like Louis. The blue eyes, hair and most of all the cheek bones. "Oh." She says when she sees Harry standing there. She looks and up and down before looking at Louis. "You never told me that you were gay." She says and there is no emotion is her voice.

"I-I didn't know until-" Louis flares his hand at Harry making Jay turn back to him.

"Harry Styles." He sticks his sweaty hand out for her to shake. "Nice to meet you." He says when she shakes his hand.

"Jay." She smiles at him. "Finally good to see the gi-boy that stole my little Louis' heart." Harry chuckles and looks over at little Louis who is glaring at his mother. Louis thinks his glares are frightening but hedgehogs aren't scary. "Well let's eat then." Jay says. Harry walks into their house and shuts the door behind him and follows them into the kitchen and sits down next to Louis at the table.

"This looks delicious." Harry says as he looks at the chicken on his plate. "And it is delicious! How did you make this? I'm always cooking but only because a certain someone doesn't even know how to put toast in the toaster." Harry and Jay laugh as Louis rolls his eyes at them. Everything is going well until Jay asks some personal questions.

"So Harry, how old are you?" Harry sees Louis freeze with a fork half way to his mouth out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm 22 ma'am." Harry ties to stop his hands from shaking as Jay's face turns into confusion.

"Well that's an age difference. Louis, care to explain." Jay has no emotion in her voice. Harry looks over at Louis who is stuttering as he searches for an answer.

"I'm a teacher." Harry blurts out, tired of watching Louis struggle. Jay raises her eyebrows at him in shock.

"He's my teacher." Louis says earning a sound of shock from Jay.

"You, Louis, teacher, student, boys, oh my god." Jay stutters out as her head moves between the two boys. "How long?" She asks quietly.

"Since the middle of December." Louis whispers.

"And you love each other I take it?" Jay asks. Harry grabs Louis' hand on top of the table, the two boys look at each other as they answer.

"Yes." They say together with smiles.

"Well I might not agree with this situation but I'll let it slide only because I've never seen someone make my baby boy smile like that." Jay says and after that the night goes great.

Jay and Louis walk Harry to the door and Harry gives Louis a kiss on the cheek goodbye before he walks out and back to his car. Once he closes the door he lets out a breath he was holding in the whole time during dinner.

*

"Listen Louis." Harry waits for Louis to look up from his plate before he continues. "I want you to get the best education and I know that your mum doesn't have any money saved up for you, she told me yesterday when I talked to her about this, so I'm going to pay for your school."

Louis just blinks at Harry not even moving as his eats fall off his fork and into his syrup. Harry smiles at him with worried eyes.

"Louis?" That snaps him out if his trace and Louis lunges forward across the table and towards Harry. He tackles Harry into the ground and leaves kisses all over his face.

"I." Kiss. "Love." Kiss. "You." Kiss. "Thank." Kiss "You."Kiss.

Harry chuckles at Louis as he wraps his arms around the smaller boy and pulls him down and closer to him.

"I love you too." Harry kisses his students' lips. "And you're welcome and don't be afraid to ask for anything because we and my parents are loaded."

"Wow way to brag." Louis smiles at him.

"Sorry but I just want to give you everything."

"All I want is you."

"So I guess I gave you everything." Harry whispers as he connects his lips to Louis'.

"You guessed right." Louis mumbles against his mouth.

*

"Okay so I know that you are all graduating in two weeks and you don't want to do any work so today is just a day where you can make up anything that you missed." Harry claps his hands together causing the students to perk up. "Get busy." Harry points at them before going back to his desk and falling into his chair.

He is exhausted. Last night him and Louis were grading papers at midnight and next thing they knew Harry was fucking Louis against his living room wall. Needless to say Harry needs more sleep.

"Mr. Styles?" Harry looks over at Louis and he imagines him with a nice silver and gold ring and also being called Mr. Styles. Louis William Styles. He was born for that name.

"Yes Louis?" Harry smiles at him sleepily. Louis waves around a paper in front of his face Harry takes it and looks down at it. "Make up work." Louis says and Harry looks up to catch a wink before the young boy walks back to his seat. Harry takes that chance to watch Louis' arse.

When Louis sits down Harry looks down at the paper titled 'reasons why John Green is better than J.K. Rowling.' It was that moment that Harry knew he was never going to let this boy go.

*

Harry is standing on the stage shaking everyone's hand. Its graduation and Louis is smiling brightly from where he is bouncing on his feet in line. There is only eight more people Harry needs to shake hands with before he gets to Louis.

Harry doesn't even look at the students hands he shakes, only stares at Louis who is about to be called.

"Louis Tomlinson." Louis jumps in joy as he scurries up on stage and grabs his diploma as he shakes Mr. Smith’s hand.

"I'm proud of you." Harry says as he shakes Louis' hand, a little too long but whatever.

"Thank you." Louis says even though they both mean to say I love you.

*

Life is amazing once Louis goes to uni.

Harry still works at the school and hasn't fallen in love with any other students because Louis is all he needs. Louis moved into Harry's flat and goes to the closest uni which also happens to be the one that Harry went too and is paying for Louis.

Ever since school ended Jay loves Harry. She talks to him more than she talks to Louis sometimes. Louis only minds half of the time. When Harry takes Louis to his meet his family they fall in love with him almost as much as Harry loves Louis.

Harry and Louis still disagree about the best author. Louis makes Harry read all the John Green books and Harry does the same to Louis about J. K. Rowling. They might have had a few big fights about it mostly ending with Harry sleeping on the couch but its good that the only thing they fight about, books and English. And to Harry that's love because he always wanted someone that loved English as much as him and well it happened.

Louis hasn't even been in uni for two full years and Mr. Smith already offered him a job to teach English to the juniors. His classroom will also be right across from Harry's who might have let it slip that he was dating Louis. When Louis finds out about that fact Harry spends half the night on the couch until a small body is slipping under his arm mumbling about how cold the bed is without him.

Louis and Harry are unbreakable. People might frown at them or give them looks or just call then wrong when they tell the story of how they met. But it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks because they have each other and they will always have each other especially after tonight when Harry is going to propose to Louis.

And when he does Louis says yes even though Harry doesn't love John Green.


End file.
